


【底特律/艾倫60】Comet Impact (1)

by seralazi604



Series: Comet Impact(Allen60) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 科幻未日AU：一場無預警的彗星災難毀了原本人類和仿生人共存共榮的世界。在仿生人停機的未日世界，人類用新一代改造人類──基因人，重建了家園。未日五十年後，一位名為艾倫的基因人接到了一通神秘的求救訊息，竟然來自幸存的RK800-60仿生人！





	【底特律/艾倫60】Comet Impact (1)

第一章 共和城

西元2069年．缺月曆50年 

“歡迎光臨共和城，科技與人性共存共榮的美麗都市！”一張舊海報上的標語寫著。 

一個高大的男人站在滿是垃圾堆成的山丘上，望著逐漸西沉的火紅夕陽。他手裡拿著一張舊時代的海報，上面是繁華的都市照片，和他所認知的跟本是兩個不同的世界。 

他總是聽到老一輩的人類說，共和城是人類和仿生人一同攜手建造的夢想鄉，漫天的空中公路看得見電子車的尾燈像流星一般唰的劃過，人們只要透過電子通訊器就能和世界各地的朋友、家人談話。仿生人用超群的智力幫人類創造出新的安全監控科技，讓城市的犯罪率下降。科研人員也研究出了基因修補序列，強化了新一代人類的生命力，讓基因改造人的生命週期比仿生人還要久。

但是這個繁景卻毀在五十年前一個避不了的宇宙災害────彗星撞月球。 

一顆不知名的彗星在2038年的11月11日撞上了月球，在月球的背面撞了個大坑化做了宇宙塵埃，但被撞毀後的月球碎片卻隨著引力撞上了地球，海洋受到潮汐力的作用，一時吞噬了一半的地表大陸，地表上的人類瞬間滅絕了半數以上。仿生人也因為大停電而自行選擇關機或幫助殘存的人類重建家園。

曾經的夢想鄉成了廢虛，大多數的人類和仿生人都離開了。 

男人把那張海報折好收進了身後的背包。他又從背包裡拿出厚重的外套和滑雪褲、毛帽，穿戴在自己身上。氣候在這個未日般的世界是很嚴峻的，正中午的溫度高達三十到四十度，但日落後有可能會降到零下三十度。他還想在垃圾堆裡多待一會兒，這裡可能還有沒有被人發現的物資。

他跳下山丘順著他剛剛走上來的路滑下去，雜七雜八的電子零件跟著他一起落下，忽然間他聽到一個微小的聲音…… 

「人……有人…在……嗎？」聲音斷斷續續地。 

男人左右張望著，接著那聲音又響起了。 

「…聽到…請…回答，OVER。」 一個手掌般大小的圓形電子裝置在男人腳邊的地上閃著藍光，像極了一個小羅盤。「這裡……是……313號基地台。…聽到…請…回答，OVER。」 

男人撿起了地上的電子裝置，他對著裝置大叫：「聽到了！有人在！」 

一秒後聲音說：「按一下…藍色的…‥按鈕…OVER。」 男人按了裝置面板上唯一的按鈕，一道藍光從圓盤中射出，男人嚇了一跳放開手！那圓盤摔在地上而藍光中出現了一個人影！

「你好！」那個人類在藍光中東張西望著，是一個單色虛擬影像，是一個只有十五公分高的半身人像。 「哈囉！有人在嗎？」人像又叫了一聲。 

男人把圓盤撿了起來，他困惑地看著虛擬影像，說「你是什麼東西？」 

「你好，我是313號基地台的幸存者……」人像在藍光中對男人致舉手禮，但電子裝置的內核受損，他的動作看起來斷斷續續的。

「不是！我的意思是說，你是真人嗎？還是虛擬影像？」男人打斷了對方的話。 

「你是第一次見到…投射通訊器嗎？」對方的影像卡住了，他好像說了很多話但沒有傳達到「……先別丟掉！裝置需要…電池…我被困住了……」 

啪！對方的通訊忽然斷掉了！ 

男人站在原地發愣了一秒鐘才把圓盤收進上衣口袋。天漸漸暗了下來，氣溫也開始下降，男人朝著太陽落下的反方向跑去，在那個遠方有一排燈火，後方有一道高聳的灰色城牆隱沒在白霧之中。

*** *** *** 

「你能修好他嗎？」男人把圓盤放在一張滿是電子零件的工作桌上。 

一位戴著工業護目鏡的長髮女性抓起圓盤仔細的檢視著。她問「你在垃圾場撿垃圾回來讓我修！不覺得很過分嗎，艾倫領導？」 

「他沒有壞，剛剛有人從面跑出來！」男人表情認真地道「我平常不都幫你找東西嗎？幫我個忙也不為過吧，海倫！」 

被稱為海倫的女性不開心地挑了眉，她看著綠眼精的男人認真的表情，答應了幫他修這個裝置的要求。「這是第一代投射通訊器，我需四顆SR43型號的氧化銀電池。你去天線台找凱文，我想他那有一大堆垃…寶物。」海倫調皮地眨了眨眼把後面那詞吞了回去。男人留了一包乾糧給她，離開了那間用鐵板搭起來的維修站。

男人目前的所在地是共和城牆外的居住站，這裡是基因改造人的住所，他們大多數的人都是在彗星災難後幾年被人類從培養槽中喚醒的。基因改造人比一般人類的生命力強，活上二、三百年不成問題，而基因改造人又分成好幾種不同的體質類型。

男人的名字叫艾倫，現年43歲，他的真正基因代碼是AL122，是體質強化型的基因人，也是基因人的現任領導。剛剛在維修站跟他大小聲的是從小長大的伙伴───海倫(基因代碼HE724)，是智能強化型。艾倫還有其他的伙伴都住在這個環境不優的居住站，牆內則是幸存人類的庇護所。

天線台座落在居住站邊緣，艾倫走過好幾個生著火的小營區，人們向他道晚上好並祝他狩獵平安，艾倫搖搖頭說他今晚沒有要出去狩獵。 

天線台是居住區內唯一一座全用磚頭砌起來的建築物，是一座十五呎高塔也是共和城外牆區的燈塔，為那些晚上在外工作的基因人伙伴點亮回家的路。艾倫踩上高塔唯一梯子敲響了大門。

一位滿頭亂髮的男人開了門，他身上穿著縫補過的破舊衣服看起來像極了流浪漢，他是凱文(基因代碼KE930)，綜合基因型，能適應各種工作，但因為沒有特別出色的才能被當成團隊中的弱勢，還有一次差點落單在遠程探索任務上，後來艾倫只好把凱文發配在天線台當管理員。

「艾倫領導，真開心你來了！我、我去泡茶！」凱文將艾倫請進來，在滿是雜物的地板和桌上東翻西找。這個地方簡直像是個小型垃圾場但不發臭，凱文翻出了一只鐵茶壺和兩個鋼杯並把它們放在房間內唯一一張看起來不亂的木桌上放好，順便用袖口擦了桌子旁的木椅，請艾倫坐下。艾倫笑了笑坐著不理會他滿屋子跑，一張牆上的海報吸引了艾倫的注意力。那是一張宣傳海報，畫面上有個代號RK800的舊時代仿生人，他有一張不帶笑容卻不嚴肅的臉和蜂蜜色的眼睛，大大的標題寫著“最新型的萬能仿生人即將為共和城的人民服務！“

艾倫覺得好像在哪裡看過這張臉？ 

十分鐘後凱文終於是泡好了茶，坐下來小喘著氣詢問艾倫怎麼會來拜訪他？艾倫把在垃圾場撿到神奇圓盤的經過講給凱文聽，順便問他有沒有海倫說的“SR43型號的氧化銀電池“……沒等艾倫把話說完，凱文又鑽進垃圾堆裡翻找，又過了十分鐘艾倫茶都喝完了，凱文才氣喘噓噓地從垃圾堆裡爬出來，丟了十顆銀白色的圓形鐵鈕扣在桌上，至少艾倫的眼中看起來是這樣。

「領導要去海倫那邊的話，可不可以順道幫我把這個給她……」凱文從後面拿出了一條金色的項鍊上面掛著一對精緻的小翅膀。 

「要告白你自己去！我忽然給她這麼一個東西她會反胃的！」艾倫扶了額頭百般困擾地說「不過，我會幫你在海倫面前說好話的，要加油喔！」他拍了拍凱文的肩。 

臨走前艾倫把那張在垃圾場撿到的舊共和城海報和幾包乾糧送給了凱文，最後他又看了一眼那張舊仿生人的大海報還無意識伸手摸了圖像的臉。 

「領導喜歡那張海報就送你吧！那可是稀有品！」凱文忽然從後面竄出來。艾倫搖搖頭說，只是覺得這張臉有點熟悉，可能是以前工作時合作過的仿生人吧？ 

「呃？這種型號的仿生人沒有上市過喔！你看這裡……」凱文道，他指了海報上的文字”即將於2039年上市“。 

「2038年的11月11日的那場大災難後，現存的仿生人都是2038年以前的。領導會覺得很熟悉該不會是因為……」因為什麼，艾倫問。 

「因為領導對他一見鍾情！」凱文話完後被艾倫拍了一下後腦勺，艾倫有點氣憤地摔上了凱文家的大門，但凱文卻在後面又補了句，沒想到總是鐵著面的領導也會有害羞的一天！奇蹟降臨了！

*** *** *** 

夜已深，月亮在空中高高昇起萬里無雲。艾倫不曾看過幸存人類口中說的那顆像太陽一樣圓的月亮，他熟知的是一顆像是被咬過一口的缺角月亮，在他的周圍還有一圈環狀帶，凱文曾說過那是那顆災難彗星的塵埃。當缺角月亮昇至天空最高點時，氣溫會下降到零下三十度，他得抓緊時間回家避寒。

雖然艾倫是這個地方的領導，但他的小屋和其他人沒有差別，都是用少許的磚和大量木頭、防水帆布搭起來的，一個人住洽好的空間。 

艾倫進屋後把身上的背包往桌上一放並點了桌上的煤油燈(海倫曾說她正在開發一種能用太陽發電的燈？)，屋內有一個用磚頭砌起來的小火爐，他往裡頭加了木材點火，屋裡的逐漸溫暖了起來。艾倫把背包打開正打算準備晚餐，接著一個圓柱形的紙捲從包裡滾了出來，他把紙捲打開───是那張RK800型仿生人的海報！ 

凱文是什麼時候把海報塞進來的？ 

艾倫看著海報又驚又喜！好吧，他的確喜歡這張海報上的仿生人，他和工作上遇到的仿生人不太一樣，他的眼精好像會說話，像琥珀色的蜂蜜酒吸引著他。艾倫把海報放掛在在桌子對面的座椅上，看著他吃起乾糧當晚餐。

感覺挺蠢的。反正是放在自己家裡，別人也看不見。 

這麼想艾倫心裡便安心了許多。四十三年來他沒有談過一場戀愛，天天都被工作佔滿了！基因人雖然生育成功率低但自由戀愛是被人類允許的，要是被人類愛上了還能進入共和城過上不錯的生活呢！他的管轄區也有不少對基因人伴侶，尤其滿二十歲的成年基因人他們都會選擇與愛人同居，人類會送他們基因人小孩讓他們撫養長大，這個社區就是這樣建立起來的！

其實艾倫也有過一次能進入共和城裡過好日子的機會，那是一位穿著白衣長裙貌如天使般的人類女性，她親自來外牆區找他，但艾倫當場就婉拒了。該怎麼說呢？共和城是他不熟悉的地方，他不想和從小在外牆區長大的伙伴們分離。

艾倫忽然想到了今天跟他通話的那個人，說不定他是受困在某個地區的人類？ 

*** *** *** 

隔天一早，艾倫便離開家去敲了海倫家的門，路上迷漫著寒冷的霧氣，太陽還沒從雲層裡露面。海倫的家就在她的工作室附近，是個風格獨特的小木屋混著許多鋼板，和女性搭不上邊，她總是說這是龐克風格，是另類藝術！

海倫睡眼惺忪地開了門，她沒有把大門敞開，屋裡好像還有別人而海倫的睡衣只穿一半，低頭就撞見她豐滿的胸/脯。

海倫帶人回家過夜了？但還是幫凱文一把吧！ 

艾倫把凱文送他的十顆SR43型號的氧化銀電池都拿給了海倫，並跟她說凱文那邊的燈塔出了點小故障，請她有空過去檢查一下。海倫打了個大哈欠，說那投射器被她改良過，不需要用到電池了，海倫把電池還給艾倫，說東西在工作室她等等過去拿。一位身材嬌小的女性基因人從海倫身後面竄出來，她把一件厚重的大衣披在海倫身上並幫她扣緊了胸前的鈕扣，她笑容靦腆地跟艾倫道早安。艾倫第一眼就認出那位女性是綜合基因型的凱西。

真巧和凱文同一型！看來凱文真的生錯了性別……艾倫在心裡默默地給他點了蠟燭。 

二十分鐘後海倫才依依不捨地離開她的小屋，離開前還不忘在艾倫面前跟小情人秀恩愛。艾倫給她一個白眼後她才關上門帶著艾倫去開工作室的門。 

當海倫把那個圓盤還給了艾倫，艾倫的興奮都表現在臉上了！ 

我現在能跟對方通訊了？他問。 

海倫笑著搖搖頭說，沒辦法，這投射器需要先充飽電才能啟動。艾倫一臉困惑地望著她。海倫又笑著說，她把太陽能發電核放到投射器裡面了，所以要先讓他在太陽底下晒一天！艾倫開心把圓盤收進外套口袋裡衝出海倫的工作室，海倫則是在後面大喊：「嘿！我還沒教你新功能呢！你又不知道對方會不會再打過來？」

真是的！第一次見到這麼心急的艾倫領導！那位能把領導的心抓住的人，她還真想見見呢！ 

*** *** *** 

艾倫頂著正中午三十八度的高溫坐在垃圾場的最高點，他把圓盤放在他的手上，時不時看著面板上的一格一格的充電圖標，那是一個分成八等分的圓環圖示，現在有四格亮了起來。

說不定那個人等等就會打過來？ 

但是艾倫在那裡坐了一整個下午，充電圖標都滿格了，對方還是沒有聯絡他。太陽西沉了，艾倫這一整天什麼物資都沒找到就只是坐在垃圾山上等通訊。真是太愚蠢了！他把背包甩上肩，失落又氣憤地回家去了。

當月亮從地平線上昇起時，艾倫已經換了一身輕便又保暖的打獵裝，白天沒收獲，晚上就要勤勞一點！而那個圓盤也被他和背包一起丟在了小屋桌上，艾倫關了門，加入了夜間狩獵團一起去幫忙獵點肉材回來。

今晚的收獲豐盛，這都要感謝尤翰(基因代碼YO621)養的成年狼。當初尤翰要養這隻受了傷的小狼時，還跟狩獵團的隊長湯米(基因代碼TI816)大打了一架！尤翰對那隻小雪狼情有獨鍾想要幫牠療傷，湯米罵他不忍心殺生就不要留在狩獵團了！這件事過了三年大家還是會把他當成茶餘飯後的笑話講，誰都知道湯米只是在吃小動物的醋，因為尤翰總是摸著他的頭說他是隻金毛的大狗狗。

艾倫老是被這對年輕的小情侶閃得雙眼發昏。而尤翰又在順湯米氣得炸起來的金毛時跟他說：「愛情會在對的時間來到你身邊，這一切都是神的旨意！」艾倫覺得再不回家雙眼就要瞎了找不到回去的路！

(60要出場了) 

在跟狩獵團一起吃過烤肉宵夜後艾倫回到自己的小屋。他唰地打開家門，屋外的月光和冷氣飄了進去，接著他看到昏暗的餐桌旁…… 

有一個陌生人！？ 

「喂喂喂！你是誰！你為什麼會在我家？」艾倫舉起手上的大刀作勢要往對方砍過去。對方轉頭看著他神情緊張，這位佰生人的臉幾乎和那張海報的仿生人長得一模一樣，這時艾倫才想起…… 

那位在垃圾場跟他通訊的人，也有著一張相同的臉。 

「抱歉，我擅自出現在你家。你還記得我嗎？我是跟你通過話的人，313號基地台的幸存者。」對方坐在椅子上沒有移動。

「……你是怎麼移動過來的？你不是說你被困住了？」艾倫放下大刀急急忙忙地跑了過來，他伸手把搭上對方的肩，但是…… 

他揮了個空？ 

不，不是揮空，而是手穿透過了對方的肩膀！就好像伸去摸空氣一般什麼也感覺不到？ 

「你究竟是什麼東西！？」艾倫又問了他第一次見面時的問題。 

對方抬起頭，用略發著紅光的雙眼注視著他，說：「你先坐下來冷靜一下，我會向你說明的。我是313號基地台幸存的仿生人，我想向你求救！」

*** *** ***

「你是仿生人？」艾倫坐在餐桌上和那位陌生人面對面。屋裡燈火通明，木材在火爐內劈哩啪啦地燒著驅逐了寒氣，一只鐵茶壺掛在火爐上方煮著冰水。

「是的！我是RK800型號的仿生人，編號313-248-317-60。很高興能認識你！」對方笑了笑，他伸出左手。艾倫停頓了一秒才伸出手朝對方的手揮了一下。恩，什麼都沒有只是空氣。對方又笑了。艾倫覺得他嘴角上的小酒窩挺好看的。

「我好意外你竟然是基因人！」對方用手指點了點自己的脖子，說「我看到你脖子上的編號寫著AL122。」艾倫摸了摸自己脖子上的編號，點了點頭。

對方把雙手擺回桌上，看起就像有個真人坐在那裡，但這都是只是虛擬影像。艾倫很好奇他是怎麼從桌上那個巴掌大的小圓盤跳出來的？

「你在疑惑我是怎麼從那裝置跑出來的嗎？」對方歪著頭看他，因為艾倫盯著那圓盤在想事情。艾倫把注意力回到對方身上。對方說：「老實說我也不曉得，我只是傳訊過來結果就直接被轉成數據體呈現了，不過我真正的載體還是困在遠方。我猜這台投射器是被修改過的？」

「那應該是被我團隊裡的工程師海倫改的。這東西壞了我請她幫我修。也不需要用到電池了，她說給太陽晒一天就能充電。」艾倫道。他有好多問題想問，對方說的數據體是什麼他一點也不明白，總之，就是他被海倫亂改後的新裝置綁架過來了吧？

「這是太陽能發電，我以為在彗星災難後就沒有人能再發明這東西了。你的團隊裡有人類工程師？」對方問。

「不，不是人類。我的團隊都是基因人。」艾倫修正了對方的說詞。沒想到對方用非常困惑的表情看著他。

「……沒有人類？但是基因人都是由人類才能喚醒的，你的團隊裡不可能沒有人類。基因人會完全服從人類的指示，不是嗎？」對方問了一個讓艾倫覺得很訝異的問題。他開始覺得雙方在認知上有一定的落差。

「這麼說好了，我的團隊和人類是分開的，兩方生活在不同的區域。人類的生存率很低，所以彗星災難後有一批仿生人建造了一道高牆讓人類安全地住在裡面。後來人類開始把生存率高的基因人喚醒，基因人大多數是由仿生人扶養長大的，我也是！我們一起工作、一起生活在牆外的居住站，但後來仿生人的年限到了，所以現在這個地方就只有基因人。而我是現任基因人的領導。」艾倫說得很順，就好像事先演練過一樣。對方眉頭深鎖地望著他，艾倫不明白是否有哪裡說錯了？

「人類沒有干涉你們的生活？你們的物資從哪裡來？」對方問。

「我會派伙伴們外出尋找物資，像是那個圓盤就是我在垃圾場撿到的。人類會列需求單給我們，我們只要把人類需要的物資給他們，他們就會給我們生活必需品。」艾倫滔滔不絕地說。「喔，對了！還有剛被喚醒的小孩基因人！不瞞你說，這裡有很多對基因人情侶，不過大家的生育率很低，所以人類就幫他們喚醒小孩基因人讓他們的家庭更完整。」艾倫話完心跳得很快，他從來沒有向人解釋過這些，這些都是很稀鬆平常的法律。恩？什麼是法律？

對方還是望著他沒說話，他咬著唇好像想說什麼，隨後他開口道……

「你的團隊裡是不是沒有”生育型的基因人”？」

恩？剛剛他說了什麼詞？”生育型的基因人”？這次換成艾倫困惑地望著對方。

「我聽說基因人就是進階版的仿生人。除了”生育型”的，其他的都沒有生育能力………」對方將身體微微向前傾，說：「人類沒有讓你知道有”生育型基因人”的存在，對吧？」他露出了淺淺的微笑，但他的笑容現在看起來很詭譎。

嗶────！火爐上的茶壺發出地尖銳的聲音，白色的煙從壺口冒出來。

艾倫起身戴上掛在火爐旁的隔熱手套，把茶壺拿了下來。他沒有回到餐桌的座椅上，而是站在原地。

「這是事實，我沒有說謊。」對方不知道什麼時候走到了艾倫的旁邊。他雙手收在背後，偏著頭從低角度看著艾倫，眉頭深鎖。他又說：「人類向你們隱瞞了一部分真相，他們沒有把真正重要的東西給你們。人類躲在你說的高牆內過著安逸無比的生活，而你們卻在外面冒著生命危險。」

艾倫氣憤地從幻影身邊走開，他把茶壺擺到餐桌上，說：「老實說，我一點也聽不懂你在說什麼！我只知道我在外面找物資的時候，你剛好透過那裝置打過來，我接了然後你說你被困住了！後來我把裝置修好了，你卻來批評我一直以來的生活方式？我到底是哪裡得罪你了？」艾倫轉頭看了還站在火爐旁的幻影。

「抱歉，我不是故意要嚇你的。我認為你不應該全盤相信人類的說詞。」幻影站在火爐旁邊，艾倫忽然覺得這一切說不定都只是一場夢。

幻影又說：「我在遇到你之前都是和人類通訊的，大多數的人類生活困苦對於我的處境無能為力。」他的雙眼望著正在燃燒的火堆，點點星火在他的眼裡躍動著「有一次我聯繫到了一群生活過得相當不錯的人類，除了有物資以外他們還留有許多舊時代的設備，像是你現在看到的這種高階全息投影設備。他們說有辦法能把我救出去，我們相談甚歡還定了救援計劃，不過就當我切斷通訊的時候………我卻發現我回不去了！」

幻影露出一絲害怕的神情，艾倫不太明白他說的”回不去”是什麼意思。

「回不去指的是我的數據體沒辦法傳回載體身上。」幻影繼續說著「RK系列是一款很特殊的仿生人機型，數據能和載體分開，有點像是你將身體留在屋裡，但意識卻在外面奔跑一樣。」艾倫點了點頭表示理解。他倒了一杯茶給自己喝，後來呢？他問。

「他們在我回傳時從中攔截了我的數據體，我被關到了一個透明的玻璃間，然後………」幻影停止說話了，他咬著唇雙手抱胸，面有難色地微微發抖著。艾倫拿了杯熱茶走到他旁邊想要給對方，對方先是被他的舉動嚇了一跳，隨後卻被他舉著杯子的動作逗笑了。

「……總之，一個月後我逮到機會逃離了那個玻璃間，但我沒辨法原諒那些人對我做的事！我離開前給他們安排了最後的娛興節目，我猜那群人最後都葬身火海了！」幻影垂著眼，冷笑著。艾倫不自覺地伸手去摸對方的臉，他的手懸在空中有點滑稽。幻影側過頭把臉貼近艾倫的手掌，你傷害不了我，他說，是一句略帶嘲諷的話。

「我沒有想過要傷害你，我想要去救你。」艾倫神情認真的說。幻影又被他逗笑了，嘴角揚起的酒窩很好看，皺著眉笑著說他真是個奇怪的基因人。

幻影跟他解釋，一開始被轉為數據體傳過來時他真的嚇了一跳，還以為自己會回不去，幸好只要切斷通訊他就能順利回歸載體。他在這個空屋裡到處繞，只要不要超過投射裝置半徑三公尺的範圍他都可以自由地走動，而這屋子也不過才10坪大(約33平方公尺)。

艾倫忽然想起那張被他收起來的海報，還好沒被對方瞧見了！

「聽你說了這麼多，我們還沒有互相報名字呢！」艾倫和幻影一同回到了坐回到餐桌區坐下。他伸出右手，說「我叫艾倫。你呢？」

幻影也伸出手，說「我沒有名字，不過和我同型號的兄弟們會叫我60。他們在三個月前都離開313號基地台了，只有我留了下來。」

「你為什麼不跟著他們走？」艾倫好奇地問。

對方將雙手緊握，咬了咬唇，說：「因為我不想讓阿曼達一個人留在這裡。」

「她是主宰313號基地台的電腦程序，也是最初喚醒我的人。」他說，眼神溢著溫柔。

嗶嗶！兩聲短促的警告聲從桌上的圓形投射器發出來，螢幕上的充電圖標只剩下半格！這意味著，他們的對話即將結束……

「我要怎麼跟你聯絡？」艾倫站了起來，語氣急促地說。

「明天當月亮西沉的時候，我會主動聯絡你的。」對方站起身，艾倫本來以為是要向他行禮，沒想到………

對方在他嘴上親了一口。

艾倫僵在原地，而對方則是露出調皮的笑容，說：「晚安嘍，單身的基因人先生。」

*** *** ***

60從遠方的投射裝置傳回到自己的載體上。他將頭上的半圓形傳輸頭盔拿了下來，他坐在滿是螢幕的操作台前，那些螢幕亮著白光從右到左，高高掛在他面前，他站起身把頭盔放在座椅上，接著他動手按了操作台上的某個按鈕，在按鈕的旁邊立著一支黑色的麥克風，他對著麥克風說話：

「阿曼達，我回來了。」在他正前方的螢幕出現了一行文字，但那看起來不像是任何人類語系的文字，而像是一長串程式代碼。

「你放心，這次的對象很單純，他是在人類底下工作的基因人。我想這次可以利用他把我們救出去。」螢幕出現了另一行文字。

「我當然知道能獲救的只有我！我只是不想要阿曼達一個人被留在這裡……」螢幕上的輸入標閃爍，過了一些時間另一行文字出現了，但是非常短。

“Delete←”

「不，不，不！不要離開我，阿曼達！至少現在不要……」

“Delete←”相同的文字又出現了，而字體被放大了。

「我會聽話的，我一直都是阿曼達的乖孩子，不是嗎？」60強忍著躁動的情緒，用平靜的聲音說。

隨後原本亮著的螢幕都變暗，是主電腦阿曼達自行進入休眠模式了。

60望著在鏡射在黑色螢幕上自己的身影，兩行液體從他的眼角流出。螢幕裡的那個人看起來很無助，他用袖口把液體擦掉並把自己摔在地上。他屈膝用雙手環抱著修長的腿並把頭埋在臂彎中，空曠地空間輕輕地響起了微小的啜泣聲。

要是他抬起頭便能看到月光從操作台對面的大玻璃窗射進來，窗外有一遍雪白的冰層在月亮的反射下閃閃發亮，仔細瞧便會發現那層冰面底下有一整座城市，城市被漲了潮的海水淹沒了，就像是失落的海底文明。

這裡曾經是仿生人的出產廠也是一座工業之都，被高高豎起的太陽能發電板圍繞著，舊時代的人類曾說那些發著光的太陽能發電板就像是一面大鏡子把城市之光發揚出去，人們以此為傲，並將工業之都取了一個新的名字──────鏡城。

章完TBC……

**Author's Note:**

> *解釋一下鏡城和共和城的差異。
> 
> 鏡城：生產仿生人的工業之都，對外銷售仿生人。彗星災難後被海水淹沒，仿生人全數停機，幸存人類靠主電腦阿曼達的運作，維持低消耗的生活水平。
> 
> 共和城：利用仿生人來建造城市，在彗星災難之前研究出了基因人，讓新一代人類的能力與仿生人抗衡。不過因為彗星災難發生了，仿生人停機了一大半，所以幸存人類把基因人改編成仿生人使用。


End file.
